


The Misplaced Agent Affair:  PODFIC

by Romanse



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Legal Proceedings, M/M, Plot Intensive, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: Summary:  Illya's having a bad day, but Napoleon has his back.   Luckily for Napoleon, Illya has his back too.   Ecclesiastes 4:10 says it best:  For if they fall, one will lift up his fellow. But woe to him who is alone when he falls and has not another to lift him up.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Misplaced Agent Affair:  PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an experiment.  
> Over the last few years, I have pretty much exclusively enjoyed audio fanfic. I was curious to see if there are any readers of The Misplaced Agent who would enjoy an audio-version of the fic. To that end, I have created and uploaded two separate MP3 files that represent about 3 hours in total of listening time. There is a part 1a and a part 1b. Follow the links and the files can be downloaded.You can then listen to the story in your car, while at home doing dishes, at the gym, etc. 
> 
> If there is interest, I am willing to put the entire story up, into as few a number of files as possible. If no interest, no harm no foul.

<http://www.mediafire.com/folder/p7lflx4b24gf6/MissplacedAgentPodfic>


End file.
